


Baby's in Black

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Incest, Marauders' Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Sirius, home for the holidays, gets an early present in the form of a very manipulative Bella.





	Baby's in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Continues the tradition of my inability to write a completely straight Sirius. Originally part of my [Come Together](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=ficbymarks&keyword=Come+Together&filter=all) series of fics. **Warnings** : Incest.

* * *

Home for Christmas hols for exactly twenty-two hours and Sirius was already hiding in his room. He gazed at his surroundings, decorated in Slytherin green, naturally, and sighed. This never looked right to him. Sirius sat in the picture window and stared out at the magically created landscape. Snorting, he wondered when exactly 12 Grimmauld had become a beachside resort. 

Sirius hated Christmas. 

He was startled out of his brooding by three precise knocks on the door. There was no yelling, so it couldn't have been his mother. Regulus, for all his posturing, was still mostly afraid of his older brother, so he wouldn't dare try to bring Sirius out of one of his snits. The idea that his father might be home was so inherently comical that he rejected it in seconds. Eliminating the usual suspects, his curiosity was piqued and he jumped up to answer the door. 

The results were disappointing. 

"Oh. Hello, Bellatrix." Sirius's cousin was three years his senior and one year out of Hogwarts. Hogwarts had become even more appealing since she'd left. 

Bella peered through the doorway, leaning casually against the frame. She was in all black, despite the holiday season. Based on her dress robes, Sirius assumed that the guests had started arriving for the Black Family Christmas Party. He scowled at the thought of his assembled family, while trying to ignore the large amount of visible cleavage his cousin was sporting. _Who is she trying to impress?_ he thought bitterly. _It's just family tonight._

"Sirius, invite me in or hex me through the floor already." Bellatrix looked impatient. 

He considered his options for a split-second, then took a deep breath and jerked his head in the direction of the room. "Come on in." 

Bellatrix strode in and sprawled herself across Sirius's bed. He tried not noticing that her dress robes rode up to her knees. She patted the spot next to her and he stiffly sat on the edge of his bed. Bellatrix laughed her sweet, tinkling laugh. It was the same laugh that - when they were younger - would make Sirius want to do whatever she asked. Rolling over onto her side, she asked, "Sirius, how's Hogwarts?" 

Sirius swivelled around to face her, unsure of her intentions. "Fine," he replied quickly. 

"And your friends?" 

"They're fine," said Sirius. Bellatrix had something up her sleeve, he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to make her leave. 

"Have a girlfriend? A boyfriend?" Bella kept talking without letting Sirius answer. "Maybe one of those friends of yours is a little more? Let's see. Not the Evans girl, of course. She's a Mudblood and despite your holier-than-thou Gryffindor ways, I bet you still wouldn't date a Muggleborn. You are a Black, after all." A biting retort was on the tip of Sirius's tongue, but Bellatrix's laughter started up again and he wilted. "Maybe that bookish fellow. Cute. Lupus? Lupee..." She struggled to remember. 

"Remus," Sirius supplied, unhelpfully. 

"Ah, yes. Remus Lupin. Right. Seems a little boring to me. Potter, then?" Sirius eyes widened. Did she...? "No." Sirius bit back his sigh of relief. "He's too much like you. Too much like you, but not good enough for you." 

Unable to hold back, even though he knew she was baiting him, Sirius indignantly asked, "What's that supposed to mean? James is the best friend I've ever had!" 

"Mmm," said Bella noncommittally. "But he's still beneath you. So righteous, so boring. So _Gryffindor_." Like most of his family, Bella said _Gryffindor_ like it was the fourth Unforgiveable. "Too plebeian. You're a Black. You deserve the best." 

"I have the best,"said Sirius petulantly. He added, "I don't think I'm better than anyone else." 

"You should. You can't escape who you are." Bella put her hand on Sirius's arm and began rubbing his forearm. Then, she easily pushed up the sleeve, lightly tracing patterns on his inner arm with her fingertips. 

Sirius nearly groaned at the action. _This is wrong,_ he thought. 

Bella propped herself up on her other hand. "Look at me, Sirius." 

Against his better judgment, he did. Her dark, heavy-lidded eyes bore into him. She leaned up, so that their faces were centimetres apart. "You can have the best, if you want it, Sirius," she breathed. 

Sirius's eyes fluttered closed when he felt her lips slide over his. _This is very, very wrong,_ he thought. _God, I hope the door is locked._ As her tongue slid firmly over his, his eyes flew open again and he moaned into Bellatrix's mouth. Sirius cursed his body for not listening to his head as he realised he now had an insistent hard-on. 

Bellatrix kissed down his jaw and his neck, before moving up to his ear, where she bit down - not hard, just enough for Sirius to loudly vocalise his growing desire. Hungrily kissing him again, she began undoing his robes and he thought _Stop, stop, stop!_ , but his hands moved independently of his thoughts and he began undoing the clasps of her bodice, fumbling horribly. After what felt to Sirius like the two-thousandth clasp, her robes fell open, revealing she'd been wearing nothing underneath. He gasped at the sight. He couldn't help it. 

Terror rising, Sirius looked down at the bed and reluctantly whispered, "I've...I've never done anything--" 

"Shh," said Bellatrix, placing his hands on her breasts. "I'll guide you through it." Tentatively, he rubbed her nipples with his fingertips, worrying them into hard peaks. Bellatrix moaned and Sirius felt himself grow even harder. He leaned down to taste her pale skin and her moaning became more insistent. When he came up for another kiss, Bellatrix pushed him onto his back. 

Bella hooked her thumbs along the sides of the underpants that had been restraining his erection, causing him to whine softly when the offending garment was finally removed. Bellatrix wrapped a well-manicured hand around his member and began stroking him. Panicked, Sirius's head cried, _No, no,_ but he only heard his mouth cry out, "Oh my God, yes!" 

Situating herself between Sirius's thighs, Bella rested on her stomach, mouth hovering over his erection. Sirius's eyes were wide and his breathing shallow. She licked her lips and, unknowingly, so did he. Then, her mouth was on him, warm and wet and sliding up and down and in and out and oh! Sirius couldn't believe this was happening. One minute, he'd been brooding, hating his family and the next he was - no. This wasn't the time and "Oh, yes! Fuck, Bella! Fuck! I'm not going to be able to..." 

Bella pulled away, causing Sirius to groan in frustration. She looked straight into his eyes and asked, "Do you want to come, Sirius?" 

He nodded his head emphatically. 

"I want you to come for me, Sirius. Tell me you want to come for me." She scratched a path down his stomach, eliciting a gasp. 

"I...I want to come for you." 

"I didn't quite believe that." 

"Bella, I _need_ to come for you. Please...please," he begged. 

"Much better." 

Her mouth busied itself once again and Sirius felt the pressure build. When Bella's hand reached up to lightly cup his balls, he no longer could take it. "Ohmygodfuckyesfuckyes!" Sirius came hard, spilling into Bellatrix's mouth. As his breathing steadied, she slowly licked his shaft, making him shudder and shiver. 

A minute later, Bella rubbed her index finger along the corner of her mouth and dressed again. "See you downstairs?" Dazed, Sirius could only nod. 

As soon as she was gone, Sirius began packing. He couldn't stay with this family one second longer. _Dammit! Dammit, dammit dammit! What the hell have I done?_

That night, Sirius ran away. The next morning, the Potters welcomed Sirius with open arms, while Bellatrix sat in the drawing room of 12 Grimmauld Place, leisurely draining a cup of tea. Sirius was gone and his parents were frantic, both blaming the other for the way their white sheep of a son had turned out. 

Regulus entered the room, sitting across from Bellatrix, looking nervous, wan and very, very young. A slow smile spread across Bella's face and she moved to sit with him. 

Bellatrix placed her hand on his knee and purred, "Regulus, you're just the person I wanted to see. Tell me all about your life. How's Hogwarts?" 

Frantically, Regulus's eyes dropped to the hand on his knee. Lifting his head, he stared at her with wide, pale blue eyes. "F-fine," Regulus stammered. 

***


End file.
